02940
}} is the 2,942nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 18 June, 2001. Plot Part 1 In the kitchen at Holdgate Farm, Marc and Len are having breakfast. Angie has a day off, and she's going shopping. Ollie comes in. She's in a happy mood even though she's got an exam. She wants a new pair of trainers for finishing them. Len arranges with Angie to meet her for lunch at the Woolpack. Outside Wishing Well Cottage Cain arrives in a new car and covers it up with a rug. In the Woolpack, Nicola and Carlos are chatting. Diane enters and Nicola asks if Bernice is having a nice time. Diane says good morning very icily to Carlos. Nicola wants to finish her training so she can spend more time in the kitchen with Carlos. Diane is worried about the lack of staff so she plans to ask Jason to work more hours. Outside Wishing Well, Sam approaches Cain and isn't happy to see him. In the Woolpack, Diane asks Jack if he has time for a coffee. She doesn't seem happy. At Wishing Well, Cain enters and Zak is pleased to see him. Lisa wants to know where he's been. She is suspicious of him. In the Woolpack living room, Diane is upset about Bernice. She Jack she feels very let down by her. Outside the garage, Sean and Len are talking about Angie. Sean thinks that Angie doesn't want to know. In the Woolpack back room, Diane thinks she needs to speak to Carlos. Outside in the village, Sean and Angie are talking pleasantly. They arrange to have another meal out. Cain arrives in his new car. Angie seems flustered. Cain just watches her. Part 2 Cain approaches Angie. He flirts with her and they arrange to meet later. In the Woolpack, Angie joins Len for lunch. She wants the salmon, and tells him not to cook her anything in the evening. Ritchie asks Jason to look at a patch on his ceiling and tells him he owes him one. Ashley chats to Diane who tells her that he's missing Bernice and that he's going to call her later. He says hello to Carlos. Diane doesn't look impressed. Outside on the road, Cain pulls up to Andy in his car. He gives him some cigarettes, and tells him to put them in the barn. Andy seems reluctant but takes them. In Holdgate Farm kitchen, Angie and Len are talking to Ollie. She's really upset about her maths exam. In Wishing Well kitchen, Zak winds Cain up about looking smart. He's feeling very confident. In Holdgate living room, Ollie is still upset about her exam. Sean comforts her but Marc winds her up. Sean offers his help. Angie says she's got someone to cover her shift at work because Ollie needs all the support she can get. Outside Pear tree Cottage, Ritchie and Jason are talking about his leaking roof. Jason flirts with him. In Holdgate kitchen, Len is cooking. Angie tells him he's missed his forte. Angie thanks Sean for helping Ollie. He tells her he doesn't want thanks. Sean says that Ollie is a lot like Angie - determined. Angie asks Sean to stay for supper. He asks her to go for a drink but she says no. Cain walks up to his and Angie's meeting place. At Holdgate dining table, there is a happy family situation. Marc is getting flustered because he can't get the ketchup. Ollie asks Sean for a new pair of trainers. Cain is still waiting at the meeting place. He leaves, annoyed. In the Woolpack, Ritchie tells Jason that he can fix his roof but Diane's not happy, she needs extra staff. Nicola invites Ashley to eat with her and Carlos. Carlos is funny about it and Ashley notices so he declines. Cain is walking along a road. A police car pulls over and stops him. They say that a robbery has taken place by a man fitting his description. They ask him where he was between 12 and 1 and he says he was with Angie. He gets in the car to visit Angie. In the Woolpack kitchen, Diane has a go at Carlos about Bernice. She accuses him of taking advantage of her because she lost a baby. Carlos tells her she doesn't understand. In Holdgate dining room, everyone sitting round having desert. There is a knock on the door. Ollie answers. It's the police officers with Cain. In the Woolpack kitchen, Diane and Carlos are still arguing. Diane tells him Bernice went away to get away from him. Outside Holdgate, Angie confirms that she was with Cain. She's angry with him for compromising her. He's desperate to see her and threatens her but then takes it back. She storms back inside. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes